


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Baby Boy Kim Yugyeom, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, CEO Mark Tuan, College student Yugyeom, Homeless Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Moving In Together, Rich Im Jaebum | JB, Rich Mark Tuan, Sharing Clothes, Sugar Baby Yugyeom, Sugar Daddy Mark Tuan, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**8:34 PM**

"Hey kid."

Yugyeom sighed as got up at the sound of the security guard's voice.The man sighed pitifully at him."Nothing personal,but you can't stay here for the night."He explained to Yugyeom."You're gonna have to find somewhere else to stay,sorry kid."


End file.
